


Aaron comes home.

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Robert, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, aaron's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron comes home, and the first thing he does is go to sleep.. what he does expect to see when he wakes up is Robert standing in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> It is now past midnight, and I can tell i'm not going to get much sleep. So I decided to have another go and writing..  
> Everything between * and * is all lullabelle_moon. Thank you! :)

For the last week all Aaron had wanted to do was come home, see his mum and.. Robert. Yes, that Robert. Usually, Robert would have been the last person he'd want to see, but after everything that had happened.. after everything Robert had done to help him.

Yes, it shocked him as well. But he'd been there for Aaron when his mum and paddy couldn't seem to be bothered. He'd comforted him, listened to him and defended him when no one else was there to.

The first thing he did when he got home was take a nap on the couch. No, it wasn't all that much of a journey home, five hours at most.. but he could definitely use a cat nap. The thought of going home had woke him up at the ass crack of dawn.

He hadn't expected anyone to be in the room when he woke up, considering the fact that it was just past dinner time.. So, it was a shock to see Robert standing in the kitchen.

"Robert? What're you doing in here?" He yawned.

"I was bored. It's too loud in the bar.."

"You were bored, so you decided to come in here?"

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet." He shifted, "And you're in here."

* Aaron exhaled sharply and looked away, "Sorry...didn't mean to-"

"It's fine... how have you been?"

Robert shifted again, "Fine. I've been at the scrapyard, keeping things ticking over for you." 

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, Adam filled me in."

Robert watched him for a moment, "You never answered your phone."

Aaron felt ashamed, he couldn't miss the twang of hurt in Robert's voice and he cleared his throat to cover it.

"Yeah.. I needed to clear my head. Sorry."

Robert looked down then glanced at the door, "I should go. Leave you in peace." 

He stood up and Aaron felt his heart skip, he didn't want him to leave. "Wait.. you don't have to.. you can stay. You should stay."

Robert watched him for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Aaron shrugged, "Be nice to have some company."

Robert smiled gently, hoping he was hiding just how thrilled he was at Aaron's words, "Alright then."

He sat back down slowly and the two men fell silent until Aaron cleared his throat again, "So....fancy a brew?" *

\--&&\-- 

Robert took the cup of tea from Aaron, "Thanks."

Aaron sat back down, put his cup on the coffee table and crossed one leg over the other. 

Robert leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, "Did you like it in Ireland?" 

"How did you know where I was?"

"Your mum let it slip."

"Ah, right. It was peaceful. I stayed with family I have never even met, but they were nice enough. They owned a farm.."

Robert laughed, "Did they get you to muck out the cow sheds?"

"Nope, I did fix some of the fences though.. you couldn't pay me to go near those cows." 

"Ah, manual labor, eh? I'm guessing you had tatties for tea too?"

"Tatties.. yeah, plenty of those. Mince and tatties." He reached for his cup, taking a sip."I don't think I have ever drank so much tea in my life."

Robert put his cup on the table, "So, how are you? You feeling okay?"

Aaron sighed, "Robert I'm fine. It was all too much, I had to clear my head."

"So, your ready.. for everything?"

"Well, I know I won't be able to-"

"You won't have to do this alone, you'll have your mum and paddy, not to mention the rest of your family."

He moved round and sat on the edge of the table, facing Aaron. "and you'll have me, I'm not going anywhere."

Aaron looked at him, "Your not?"

"No, I'm not. Aaron, I've already promised you.. and I keep my promises. I'll be right here, whenever you need me."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Music inspiration;  
> 1\. Stay High (Habits Remix) - Tove Lo.  
> 2\. Take Me home - Jess Glynne.


End file.
